History of Malivia
Historical Monarch houses The House of Hundya monarchs had ruled Malivia. The House of Kennedy monarchs had ruled Malivia. Prehistoric History The Svrin Protectorates The Svrin (SIV-rin) Protectorates was the first attempt made to unify the territories that make up modern Malivia. Beginning in the 8th century CE, Svrin became the center of a series of empires of conquest that, at their greatest reach, encompassed all of modern Malivia. Though Svrin would wane in influence starting in the 16th century CE, Svrin would later be renamed Syene, and become Malivia's capital. The First Svrin Protectorate Prior to the creation of the First Svrin Protectorate in 738 CE, the people of Malivia lived in largely independent city-states throughout the nation, and were comprised of two distinct cultural groups. The cities along the coast, which supported themselves through fishing and some agriculture, and the inland cities, which were the source of hardwoods for the boats of the coastal cities, and many of the crops that would not grow on the coast, shared much common heritage, and frequent contact helped keep the inhabitants of these cities culturally related. The villages of the mountainous region that now makes up Walkunia, on the other hand, were both culturally and ethnically distinct from the people in the lower lying areas. The mountain villages had a far more religious culture, a tradition that continues to this day, as well as traditions that can trace their origins to more northern cultures. Prior to 738, there was little contact between the mountain villages and the cities in the low lands; trade routes along the continental coast were well established by the first century CE, making the more difficult trade route into the mountains unpalatable for traders. When the first Svrin Protectorate was created by the invasion and conquest of several small inland villages by Svrin, a large coastal trade city, the ambitions of the Protectorate’s leaders was strictly to take territory that would aid in the construction of a larger fleet, thus the inland villages that harvested the dense hardwood rainforests of south Malivia. However, when iron was discovered in 751 by a village in the mountains, the name of which is lost to time, the Svrin Protectorate turned its gaze north. Before the discovery of iron, there was no interest in these remote mountain towns whose quaint customs belied explanation, and certainly had it not been for this discovery it is unlikely Walkunia would be part of Malivia today. However, with a key resource so close at hand, the Svrin leaders could not resist. The journey into the mountains may have been more arduous, but there were no pirates in the mountains, and the rivals of the Svrin Protectorate, whose fleets had to be contested with, could not so easily shut off an inland supply of iron. The mountain villages put up barely a fight against the Svrin, many volunteering to join after the Svrin military put the torch to a village that poisoned the food provided to the invading soldiers. With the iron mines of western Walkunia under their control, the Svrin expanded quickly, conquering the western territories of Malivia and into southern Deltaria, now part of Hobrazia. As the Svrin moved west, however, their march was stopped by an alliance of western cities. The western cities, whose trade route with the northwest of the continent was not as exposed as that of the Svrin Protectorate, had secured a plentiful, if expensive, source of metals for themselves, and set about building a military capable of halting the Svrin advance. This conflict came to a head in 793, when the combined armies of the allied cities met the main Svrin army in the Unpo Valley, where the Svrin found themselves outnumbered and outflanked as a contingent of light cavalry emerged from the forests to the north to attack the rear of the Svrin formation. Victorious, the allied cites pressed the attack, and in 795 sacked Svrin, executing the leaders of the Protectorate and bringing an end to the First Svrin Protectorate. Much history after this time has been lost in the civil unrest that racked the nation during the period of the Gerajan Republic. Late Gerajan Republic Malivian parties in this era typically fell in a few overall categories. It was very typical for Moderate Parties such as the St. George's Xtreme Coalition Party to remain Maharaja for long periods of time. They typically took a secular approach to the job, and promoted the statis quo in the country. They were more concerned with remaining in office than improving the country. Malivian Conservative Parties were known for promoting a fascist style state, yet were usually not extremists. A couple, such as the National Malivi Party historically maintained militias to counter communist militias. The Conservative Parties were either Conservative or Religious in orientation, with occasional tastes of Liberalness. Conservative Parties tend to differ from each other due to minor factors such as the role of foreign investment, and the intensity of policies. To a large part personalist politics is the main factor distinguishing the parties, thus they often split each others percentage of the vote. They often worked in conjunction to promote their shared vision for Malivia's future. Malivian Communist Parties typically had only one active party at a time, which gathered a sizeable portion of the vote. Their occasional existance was regularly used as an excuse for the existance of the Conservative Parties role in "protecting" the populus. The most violent of the Communist Parties was the Soviet Party (Communist-Robertist), which later was very active on the international scene. Their failed attempt at assassinating the recently elected Maharaja, Joseph Hunter II - who they had under arrest at the time - destabilizing the nation to such an extent that the public rallied around making him a permanent dictator. Thus, 2586 saw the end of the Republican period in the nation. Theocratic Monarchy In 2587, the first Theocratic Monarchy was established by the Supporters of Science in Design. The new Monarch, Joseph Hunter II promised to defend the Gerajan faith and bring about a theocratic empire in Dovani. Joseph Hunter II was able to convince the Parliament by generously providing opposition parties cabinet positions as an incentive for them to vote him into power. Furthermore, some of the political parties backing the Monarchy did not fully understand what they were voting for. However, Hunter's reign was short lived as socialist parties brought down the Monarchy in 2590 in a communist revolution. In 2606, Joseph Hunter II returned as Theocratic Monarch upon the total collapse of the socialist coalition. His dynasty rules to this day. In an attempt to appease the Gerajan prophets, Joseph Hunter II claimed and then invaded Dovani and Vascania creating colonies. It is believed that the next Gerajan god entity will arise in Dovani. Although Lutheran, Joseph Hunter II honored the Gerajan faith and established colonies in the early 2600's and has promised to use force to defend them. The End of the Monarchy In 2843 the monachy was finally put away. The Freedom party established a democracy based upon human rights. The Freedom Party (Changed later to: Conservative Party) was very proud of that. The New Monarchy On May 3094 a new leader Radscha Joseph Hundya II was instated as Head of State; although this was symbolic and only the Erzkanzler had real power, there was much celebration. The 32nd Century At the beginning of the century Malivia was a one party state. This changed when Hadrex Donaldson reformed a minority party that had never had any votes. They became the Conservative Party (now: The Konservative Partei). The party started off poorly but by 3110 both the Conservative Party and the Geradschanische Wohlfahrtspartei were the same size. The Conservatives wanted a republic state that has two elected leaders, while the Geradschanische Wohlfahrtspartei want the country to remain how it is. The Wrath Era Since the 32nd century, the main party of Malivia was the Children of the Wrath, a monarchist and rightist party. From 3002 to 3548, the party was the responsible for the worst, darkest and most unpopular malivian monarchy ever. There was no religious freedom, slavery, poor economic growth, persecution to various opposition groups and the creation of the fanatic Constitution that ruled the nation for about 500 years. The Children of the Wrath's government was only finished with the New Republic in 3548. But their bad legacy remains until nowadays. The New Republic, the political inactivity and the Great Revolution In 3548, the Front for Abolitionism and Socialism, a socialist party, took power and started a new republican era in Malivia. The slavery times was over, and there was hope again. 6 million people left the poverty threshold and the country experienced high economic growth. Unfortunately, in 3556, the In Memoriam Party took power and stopped the gravitative socialist revolution in course. And four years later, there were no more parties in Malivia. It was the worse and longest political crisis malivian people have seen. On the other hand, a lot of revolutionary and democratic groups came from this period. Three groups were highlighted: The Rightists, the Socialists and the Democrats. The rightists formed a party two years before the elections in 3576, the Conservative Party of Malivia. People were delighted with the end of the political inactivity in the country. However, the socialists and the communists were not happy with that. One year before the elections, João Pedro Coli and Ricardo Andrade, former guerilla leaders, created the Communist Party of Maliva, in order to fight the conservatives. And, in 3576, the democrats created the Freedom Party of Malivia. The Elections of 3576 granted the Communist Party of Malivia in power and, when Premier Coli declared the supression of the old Wrath Constitution, the Great (Socialist) Revolution began, a period tha goes from 3576 to 3578, and confirmed Malivia as a Popular Republic until 3582. Holy Malivian Empire Emerging in the aftermath of the fall of the Communist Government following the 3582 elections, the Conservative and Freedom Parties took complete control of the Malivian government and promptly reinstalled the Malivian monarchy under Christian I of House Gottbergen. The Gottbergen family is a Dundorfian Luthoran family with ties to the colonial age of Malivia. At Christian’s behest, The Unity (largely a rubberstamp for the Monarchy) established the Church of Malivia, a Luthoran church, as the official state church and religion of Malivia. They also de-stigmatized Aurorian Patriarchialism. Malivia’s schools were also reformed, and were geared toward the education of the population in the King’s native Dundorfian and Luthoranism, with the former objective being more effective than the latter to date. Fall of the Holy Malivian Empire In October 3728'' ''the Fatherland Front caused a very violent revolution in the Holy Malivian Empire.With the support of most of the military they marched to the capital and attacked the royal palace and executed the King.After that the the Fatherland Front quickly instituted laws dissolving the Holy Malivian Empire and brought forth the.... Emergence of the Malivian Imperium The Malivian Imperium ruled for a time expanded the defence of Malivia but sadly fell in 3734 to the Hosian Nationalist Front. Chaotic Years After the HNF took over the Imperium fell and the country was plunged into chaos until the Geragan Council took over. Gerajan Rule The country was a theocracy ruled until 3780 where a reformed Fatherland Front took over and ended its rule. Malivian Collaspe Sometime between 3800 and 4200 the Malivian state completely collapsed. With that collapse the East Artanian Company a Luthori Front Name company took over and colonized Malivia a whole slew of demographic changes happened most prominently the introduction of the a slave population the Esinsundu and the migration of most of the dundorfian community.